Everything will be solved in Hell!!
！！！ |romaji =Ankoku teikoku bāsasu taimu patorōrā saishū kessen!!! |translated title = |release = February 2nd, 2018 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Empire Saga |previous = The Ultimate Violence that Destroys Everything!! |next = The Masked Warriors }} ！！！|''Ankoku teikoku bāsasu taimu patorōrā saishū kessen!!!}} is the tenth chapter of ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary In Hell, Xeno Vegeta continues his battle against the Demon God, Shroom. As Shroom goes in to finish off the worn out Vegeta, he is suddenly attacked by Xeno Gotenks who appears through a dark portal followed by Chronoa, Chamel and Xeno Gohan. Outnumbered, Shroom retreats through the same portal back to the Demon Realm. Chronoa uses her magic abilities to temporarily rewind Xeno Vegeta's injuries and meanwhile notices that the dark portal is beginning to close and asks Chamel to use his magic to open it back up so they can enter through it. In the Demon Realm, Mechikabura thanks his subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Dabura and his Demon Realm Soldiers for having finally gathered together all seven of the Dark Dragon Balls and summons the Dragon known as Dark Shenron. The others soon sense a large formation of Ki and realise that the Time Patrol, now also with Xeno Goku, have come to the Demon Realm. Not wanting the Time Patrol to intervene, the soldiers swarm the group but the combination of Xeno Gotenks and Xeno Vegeta, no longer restricted from using Super Saiyan 4 due to their location in Demon Realm, quickly overwhelm their forces. Chamel soon steps in, transforming into his Demon God form and uses his magic to suck all the soldiers in through a portal and to an unknown location on the other side. Most of the forces are wiped out but Towa says it's too late anyway as Dark Shenron suddenly emerges and Mechikabura asks the Dragon to give him the strength that he once had in his peak. However Dark Shenron states that due to Mechikabura having such a large quantity of power, it will take him some time to restore it all. Chronoa spotting the Dragon urges the rest of the Time Patrol to hurry and stop them before the wish is granted. The members of Chronoa's Time Patrol face off against Mechikabura's Demon God subordinates as Chronoa attempts to head directly to Mechikabura and Dark Shenron but she is halted by Dabura who gets in her way. Xeno Gotenks suddenly appears and hits Dabura but then immediately defuses back into Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks, their time having run out. Xeno Goten holds off Dabura as he tells Trunks to go on ahead with Chronoa. Meanwhile, Xeno Vegeta battles Gravy but finds that his previous injuries have already returned. Xeno Goku too, is struggling due to being low on energy from his recent battle with Mira and Dark Broly and so with little other choice the two fuse together into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta thanks to the help of Chamel buying them some time by trapping their adversaries in barriers. Chamel realises that his secret plan to steal the Dark Dragon Balls has now ended in failure but hopes for the Time Patrol to stop Mechikabura from reaching his previous power. Chronoa, due to help from Trunks is able to reach Mechikabura who has now regressed in age, back to his youth and has gained back his previous power. In response, Chronoa releases all the power that she has collected and undergoes a new transformation and uses her powers to transport both herself and Mechikabura out of the flow of time entirely. Suddenly the other members of the Time Patrol return to the Time Nest, confused as to what had just happened. Trunks notices that the Demon Realm in it's entirety has disappeared after looking at one of the time scrolls. In another location, Chamel is shown kneeling before Demigra who says that it is time for them to make their move. Back at the Time Nest, Xeno Trunks hands over time crystals to the others that had been given to him at an earlier time by Chronoa and explains that they are needed in order to visit other era's. The Time Patrol then vow to go and save Chronoa. Appearances Characters Locations *Hell *Demon Realm *Time Labyrinth *Time Nest Transformations *Demon God *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Tokinokitara Kaihou Battles *Xeno Vegeta vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Gotenks, Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Chamel (Demon God) vs. Dark Empire Forces *Xeno Gotenks vs. Towa (Demon Goddess) and Mira *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Salsa (Demon God) *Xeno Gohan vs. Putine (Demon Goddess) *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Gotenks vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Goten vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Towa (Demon Goddess), Dabura (Demon God) and Mira *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Dark Empire Forces *Xeno Trunks vs. Dark Shenron Game and Manga differences *Chamel does not appear in the game. *The Dark-Masked King and Xeno Paragus were among the forces fighting the Time Patrol in the game. Xeno Bardock's fight with them also took place during this time. *Mira absorbs Towa again during the fight in the game. *Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku's fusion is not shown in the game. *Demigra was still a loyal member of the Dark Empire at this point in the game, and so fought alongside the Demon Gods. *The Time Patrol manage to reach Mechikabura before his wish is completed in the game, though Mechikabura with help from Mira and Dabura is able to hold them off long enough for his youth to be restored. **Chronoa transforms into her Time Power Unleashed form during this fight, as opposed to after Mechikabura regains his youth. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the eighth Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga